With the development of electronic communication technology, a user may use various features of a mobile phone. In particular, unlike an existing mobile phone in which only provided features are available, a smart phone allows the user to install, add, or delete various applications as desired, and also to access the Internet directly using a wireless-fidelity (Wi-Fi), and thus there is an increasing demand for smart phones.
Korean Patent Application Publication No. 2012-0066894 suggests a method for protecting private information on a mobile terminal that operates a mobile terminal based on an authority for use. However, the above patent application does not provide an independent use environment, but provides only a different execution range of apps based on the authority for use. Further, it has inconvenience in that to access another operating system (OS) from a default OS, an app to access another OS or launcher needs to be executed on the default OS.
Korean Patent Application Publication No. 2013-0101632 relates to a contents security system and method, and suggests that a first OS decrypts and processes contents with a high security level and a second OS decrypts and processes contents with a low security level. A plurality of OS s may be designed to be provided in a single mobile terminal. However, when the plurality of OS s operate at the same time, a collision between the OS s may arise. When executing a predetermined application and providing features on a website, advantages of an individual OS may not be utilized. Thus, a method of selectively running an OS is demanded. Accordingly, a method of accessing a predefined OS by inputting a password or pattern is needed.